<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waffles or pancakes? by bbyunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657060">waffles or pancakes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunnie/pseuds/bbyunnie'>bbyunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Tumblr Prompt, fake relationship au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunnie/pseuds/bbyunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>armin agrees to pretend to date sasha after a moment’s spontaneity. he has his questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Sasha Blouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waffles or pancakes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally titled, "a first of firsts". reposted from tumblr. ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“thanks again for doing this for me, armin. I owe you a big one.” she wrings her fingers together as she walks alongside him, treks backwards, bottom lip disappearing between front row of teeth.</p><p>“you don’t have to do anything. I understand why you’re nervous.” boy empathizes with his companion, hands slipped inside front pockets. he frees one, “but don’t you think hitch will see where you’re coming from if you just tell her the truth?”</p><p>“nope, ‘cause I already dug myself deep in this already.” she grabs at it, and at first it’s an awkward tumble of limbs. “okay, <em>okay.</em> are we doing waffles or pancakes?”</p><p>“eh?”</p><p>“waffles or pancakes! y’know, when you hold hands with someone. do you like to intertwine your fingers like<em> this,”</em> demonstrates as she does, folding her fingers down until her fingertips touch his knuckles, “or <em>this?</em> like kindergarten,” then curving her palm around his, smiling cutely at him.</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t, uh…hold hands a lot, but…how about this?” makes to weave his fingers back through hers, holding them up. “this is more natural, I feel.”</p><p>his hands weren’t a lot bigger than hers, and soft, too. a moment’s pause and sasha lets herself stare a little too long, by accident. </p><p>“sasha?”</p><p>oop. “eh?”</p><p>“what do you think?”</p><p>“oh! I-I think this is…nice.” swinging their arms a little. “you’re so soft? why are you soft?”</p><p>he laughs, albeit bashfully. “computer geek, remember?”</p><p>“oh yeah.” musing. “ah! which reminds me - do you remember our love story?”</p><p>“soon after I started tutoring you, we began bonding outside of that and inevitably fell in love with each other?”</p><p>“bingo. and who fell first?”</p><p>“you did.”</p><p>“no?”</p><p>“…no?”</p><p><em>“you</em> did! remember?”</p><p>“I do not recall agreeing to that.” she gasps. “correct me if I’m wrong but it was<em> you</em> who started liking me first.” </p><p>“no, no, no. that’s not how that happened.”</p><p>an artful beat. “I caught you staring.”</p><p>oof. “o-oh.” she blushes. “that’s <em>half</em> true.”</p><p>“if we’re really going through with this, we have to be at least <em>believable</em>. which means that we have to be at least <em>half</em> truthful.” he shakes his head, absentminded. “I wonder why you didn’t choose connie for this?” her mouth drops. he quickly adds, “not that I don’t mind! I’m actually kind of flattered…wouldn’t he have been the better option?”</p><p>“he would have been obvious. too obvious. and besides,” gaze downcast now, squeezing his hand a little tighter, “your name was the one that I blurted out. and I thought that it would…kind of make sense? ‘cause we’ve<em> actually</em> been studying a lot so I’ve been spending most of my time with you and we’ve been…”</p><p>“hanging out?”</p><p>“yeah.”</p><p>he’s not looking at her either. “I see.”</p><p>they’ve stopped.</p><p>“armin?” quiet.</p><p>“yeah?” soft.</p><p>“why are we just now doing this? hanging out, I mean.”</p><p>“I don’t know. maybe it just wasn’t time for us to, before?”</p><p>“maybe.” a pause. “armin?”</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“I really like you.”</p><p>“I like you, too.”</p><p>“do you think we can pull this off?”</p><p>“I think so. you know I’ve never had a girlfriend before?”</p><p><em>“what?</em> no way!”</p><p>“you’d be my first.” he giggles. “even if it <em>is</em> fake.”</p><p>armin is an actual angel. she has decided this.</p><p>bumps his shoulder with hers, thumb brushing over his knuckle a bit. “it doesn’t have to be <em>all</em> fake.”</p><p>he blinks. “what do you mean?”</p><p>“how about I…treat you to a milkshake after this?”</p><p>“sasha.” laughing her name. it’s like music. “I’ve told you. I’m doing this for you because I <em>want</em> to. you don’t owe me any favors.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“then why -?”</p><p>she kisses him. it’s chaste, lasts only a moment, and ends with her palm against his cheek, pads of fingers half curled against his flushed skin.</p><p>“sasha.” he breathes, startled, but not defiant. “what was that for?”</p><p>“had to make sure we’ve got the kissing down.” while she struggles to bring oxygen back through her lungs. “w-was that okay?”</p><p>his gaze drops down to her lips, as he is mesmerized by what he just felt, and back up again; curious to know if he is able to feel it once more. to be certain. “um, yes – let’s just, ah…”</p><p>a gentle tug at her elbows and she’s falling back against him, where their lips meet again with tentativeness, with pure intent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>